


Omegle roleplays

by zacharyissleepy



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Martha is mentioned she's not in the story js
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacharyissleepy/pseuds/zacharyissleepy
Summary: This is going to be all sorts of different things. Mostly Historical RPF but may branch out eventually and will update accordingly if/as I do. Also, if you were involved in any of these roleplays and want credit for your part, let me know. Just know that I do not take credit for both points of view written!!!





	Omegle roleplays

You: It was as delightful as it was infuriating, the way Washington had (seemingly deliberately) appointed shared quarters to John and Alexander. On one hand Alexander was.. enjoyable to spend time with. He was a force of nature; uninhibited, loquacious, enigmatic and wild and on the other hand, he was too enjoyable to spend time with. It was shameful, of course, John knew, to feel the way he did about a fellow soldier rather than his wife but that did nothing to curb the desire and affection. Try as he might, he couldn't not be charmed by the lively younger man - so he was determined to do the second best thing and just pretend his feelings didn't actually exist. He took a glance over at Hamilton in the dim light of a candle, doing god only knows what and frowned. "Will you ever retire to bed, or are you attending to matters so important that they require you to be nocturnal lunatic?" he asked, about half joking.

Stranger: "Perhaps I am a new species of man who does his best work at night, and the world keeps conspiring to curb my budding genius." Alexander shot back, good natured as he added a post-script to the correspondence Washington had given him to finish. "We'll never know unless you indulge me, My Dear Laurens.

You: John rolled onto his side where he was lying; attentive as he received a jocular response to his own dry crack. He used an elbow to prop himself up, resting his head against his palm as he watched Alexander, his writing implement flitting across the page with what appeared to be effortlessness. "I suppose I can indulge you then, if only for a bit longer. I do worry for my sanity, of course, as well as yours, though," he answered - more lighthearted than before, now he was 90% joking.

Stranger: "Your sanity?" At this Alexander looked up, genuine concern lining his youthful face. To cause harm to himself was one thing, but to inflict it on someone who he held most dear? That was an offense that could not stand without remedy.

You: When Alexander's eyes found John's, the other was immediately met with a mischievous smile that he hoped would reassure the other that his concerns had been voiced purely in jest. "You seem to have missed the intended humor with which I was speaking, my dear. Perhaps you are more in need of rest than you realize. My sanity is quite sufficient."

Stranger: At that Alexander's eyes turned impish, his mind finally catching to the game. "And yet you toy with my affection with such careless disregard. I would say I could not dare to put the sanity of a friend at risk, but your actions hardly paint you as a friend."

You: "Au contraire, my dearest Alexander," John answered as he finally sat the rest of the way up, legs swinging over the edge of the cot where he had been resting, "I will have you know that your affection means every bit as much to me as the entire world and all that inhabits it and I would not wish you to think any less. I believe that only one man in these quarters is putting his sanity at risk, and as your friend - no, dearest friend - I would be failing you to not see to it that you get adequate rest."

Stranger: "My sanity has survived far worse than a few nights without succumbing to sleep, and unless you intend to force me I fear you shall have to content yourself without my snoring tonight." Alexander smiled. He knew he was being childish, but the part of him that liked to poke and prod to see just how far he could push those he cared for mirrored his master in that it rarely found time to rest.

You: "Is forcing you a legitimate option, my little lion? Or do you simply intend to humor me?" John inquired. Although he didn't have the authority over Hamilton that Washington did, he did have the advantage of being slightly older, a tad taller, and substantially stronger. He arched an eyebrow up at the other before standing up, walking up behind him and glancing at what held the larger part of his attention. "I will certainly try, regardless--"

Stranger: Alexander's eyes widened as he realized that Laurens did not seem to be joining him in jest, but he was too stubborn to admit defeat, and instead did his best to look as immovable and intimidating as possible. "You wouldn't dare."

You: Alexander's facial expression - though it appeared across his features only briefly - gave away the fact that they both knew what the outcome would be. Without hesitation, he placed the quill aside with care, leaning far enough to blow the candle's flame out and essentially manhandled the smaller man to the bed before wrestling him down to it, smiling at him triumphantly in the pale moonlight. "It appears I would."

Stranger: To his credit, Alexander did not go easily. However, his scrappiness could not account for years of full meals and riding lessons and as such Laurens had very little trouble carrying him to the small cot they shared. With a huff to chase hair that had fallen out of his queue, Alexander glared up at his captor, squirming for good measure. "I could scream, you know, and you'd have to explain to His Excellency why you've detained me here against my will."

You: "/You/ wouldn't dare," John half warned, half challenged. There was often that distinct combination in their banter. It was half a dare, and half a warning. He moved so that he was straddling Alexander, quickly pinning his hands to the cot's surface and smiling fondly down at him. "I hardly think His Excellency wishes to be dragged from bed late into the night to reprimand me for looking after you. You need sleep, Alexander," he concluded, the teasing eliminated from his tone as the sternness that only someone who was an older sibling could manage overtook.

Stranger: Alexander seemed to consider this with no real urgency to free himself from his current predicament. "If you insist on playing the older sibling, then the least you can do is warm me as a brother would. No more of this back to back nonsense." Alexander took advantage of Laurens' momentary confusion to upend the older man, twisting in his arms until he was tucked against the other man, only a slight twinge in his wrist where Laurens still held Alexander - albeit now trapping him against his chest. Pleased with himself, Alexander forced a yawn, snuggling his back into Laurens' chest. Stranger: *snuggling backwards.

You: Given their brand new position on the cot, Laurens tensed momentarily. This was... new, and very much NOT okay. Not that he could exactly complain, what was he to say, 'I'm sorry, I can't indulge you in such a fashion because I'm inappropriately attracted to you?' That would not do. He relaxed as much as possible, released Alex's wrist from his grasp and instead let his arm sling loosely around the smaller male's waist, getting far too much enjoyment out of the close proximity. "Very well, then," he said; calm and controlled, "I assume this weather is less than ideal given what you are accustomed to," he added, not moving another centimeter purely out of being anxious.

Stranger: "It is cruel and unusual punishment." Alexander agreed, but it was a small price to pay for a moment in John Laurens' arms, even if it was stolen. "I spent most my time at Columbia ensconced in stone buildings with fireplaces. These tents are poor replacements, though I understand necessity must."

You: John allowed himself to get more comfortable, hunkering down a bit and resting his chin against Alexander's shoulder, his soft, warm breaths falling against the side of his friend's neck. It was normal, he told himself inwardly, given the cold. Surely, there were others in tents nearby huddled in a similar fashion. "And surely, it never got this cold on St. Croix."

Stranger: While he knew he had entrusted John with his past, Alexander couldn't help the small tendril of shame that crept over him every time he was reminded of where he was from - of what it meant for their vastly different positions. "No, it didn't." Alex conceded, voice quiet.

You: In his haze of sleepiness, John's fingertips absently trailed along Alexander's arm; slow and steady. "Mmm," he murmured quietly, only after a moment adding, "It is not often so chilling in South Carolina, either," when he noted the way his friend grew more hushed at the mention of his upbringing. He wondered if the younger of the two truly understood that he, personally, thought no less of him. In fact, he thought quite highly of him. He decided he'd shift focus further away from the Caribbean in favor of his friend's comfort. "The sooner you succumb to slumber, the sooner you can return to work."

Stranger: "It seems thankless to speed towards the end of a moment that comes but once in a lifetime." Alexander hummed, lulled by the soft play of Laurens' fingertips against his slowly warming skin. "To lay in your arms is a gift. One should not abandon it so quickly, even for the most noble of causes."

You: "Hush, Alexander," John spoke sternly again, because he was doing his best to avoid his feelings, still, and that sort of silliness certainly wasn't going to help him do that at all. He was only thankful that it was dark enough, and that Alexander was facing away from him so that the heat he felt creeping up his cheeks could not be observed by the other. "We have both been huddled close with many others here at this camp, it is not a luxury, but a necessity. Purely body heat acquisition," he said, although at some point he forgot who he was trying to reassure.

Stranger: "You're right." the smaller man sighed, a soft disappointment in the exhalation, but thankfully no one else was privy to Alexander's sin. "Forgive me. It is nothing but the ravings of a nocturnal lunatic."

You: It was getting harder to ignore how comfortably Alexander's body fit against his own, but he had to. For the sake of his soul, for the sake of his friend. Hamilton, after all, had a plethora of stories depicting his various endeavors with women; his soul less tattered, John thought, than his own. He retracted the hand that gently trailed Alexander's arm long enough to give his hand a swift smack. "Do not speak of my dearest friend with such disrespect," he teased - because it was easier than acknowledging the truth. His hand now rested atop Alexander's and his fingertips glided naturally to the spaces between his friend's fingers without much thought.

Stranger: "I cannot help it." In the morning he would blame it on exhaustion, but with his eyes shut, Alexander drew Laurens' hand to his own gently pressing the back of his lips against his friend's hand. "It was a name given to me by a man I hold dear above all others. If he labels me as such, it must be so."

You: John allowed his face to hide against the crook of Alexander's neck as casually as one could allow such to take place and he let out a chuckle, answering, "This man must be mad, himself, my dear. As you are clearly sanity, epitomized," he assured the other. "Or perhaps he meant only to amuse. Regardless, you must prove him wrong by getting well earned rest which you deserve."

Stranger: "Sometimes I think him mad." Alexander considered John's hand, turning their palms in the small moonlight slivered by the tent flap. "He certainly seems so when he charges into battle with little care for his own safety, but I would still trust his word. He is smarter than he knows. Kinder. A friend you could never hope to find the like, but he is mistaken in believing that I need to rest. He doesn't understand that working as hard as I do is the only way to prove to anyone that I'm worthy enough of the trust Washington places in me."

You: Somehow, the admission, the intimate baring of what Hamilton likely shared with no other person than himself, made John's heart ache in a way he didn't often experience. He wished, if even for just a moment, that he would be able to articulate how worthy of Washington's trust he knew him to be. "My lion," he began, his voice as soft as the light that the moon offered them, "you are every bit as brave and reliable as your friend. If you hold me at such esteem, I can only wish that you believe me when I say this. You are smart, too, fiercely so, and in a way that intimidates many others. Your mere presence is proof enough for me that you are deserving of all you have achieved here, because you have achieved it all without the help of others, but rather, with them standing in your way. I care... as deeply for you as I can imagine caring for another human being. Boundlessly."

Stranger: Alex turned, relinquishing Laurens' hand for just a moment but he was quick to reclaim it as he curled his body close to preserve the body heat that had grown between them. Still he would not look Laurens in the eye, even as he tucked himself against Laurens' form. "And yet you seem to leap at every opportunity that might take you away from me." Hamilton smiles, but there is a sadness behind the effort. "Clearly one can only surmise that there is something lacking if my returned affection is not enough of a tether to keep you from wanting to leave. I do not blame you, but you must understand that what keeps you at arms length is the same reason the movers and the shakers of this world will never see me as more than Washington's upstart secretary. Even if I make a name for myself, I will have to fight every day to prove that I deserve a seat at the table. I fear that will be the case until long after I am dead and buried int he ground that has ensconced much better men."

You: At that, Laurens perused ever facet of his mind in search of an answer that offered what it needed to offer without baring his entire, marred soul to his friend. What would he say if he knew? If he was aware of the way his kind, pure affection left John craving; sinful, Hedonistic, more. He felt terrible, truly, that he was tainting an otherwise beneficial, wonderful friendship in such a dark and terrible way. Could he ever admit it? His only hope was that he could leave - not to escape his friend, but rather to escape sinful desire without first giving into it. He smiled sadly back at his friend. "Alexander... I --" he paused, searching, still, for the words before settling on some that would never be as perfectly constructed as his friend's, "It is not that I wish to leave you behind, but rather, to escape from myself. I know that whenever I do depart, I will wait for you wherever I may find myself. I know that as sure as I know that you will make a name for yourself, and that, perhaps, by some subjective standards some might deem others as better men than you but no man - not alive, or dead - will ever hold as much a part of me as you do."

Stranger: Jaw set, Alexander tilted his face up to John's - his gaze as fierce as it was angry. "It is unfair to talk of escaping as if my heart would not follow wherever you go. I do not ask you to relinquish it, because that would be a fate worse than death, but if you will not have me the least you can do is understand that my happiness is contingent upon the continual beating of that which you seem so eager to dispense of."

You: He may have been younger, and smaller, but Alexander's angered expression was every bit as fierce as any John could muster and he felt even worse, being on the receiving end of such a look. He wished to explain without going into detail but that became more and more apparently not an option. He averted his own gaze, glancing down between them rather than at Alexander's face because the look on his face was too much to handle, and the edge of his tone. It hurt him so deeply. "Then I will do all that is in my power to stay for you," he promised as he cautiously let his gaze meet Alexander's again. "But I am not worthy of the high esteem which you hold me at. I am not... as pure as you perceive me, nor my intentions pristine," he admitted, ashamed.

Stranger: Alexander held his ground. "You are the greatest man I know, the greatest man I will ever have the pleasure of knowing." Alexander said, no ounce of hesitation in his voice. "Nothing in this world can change that."

You: "No, Alexander," John retorted more sharply than he probably intended, frowning, averting his gaze yet again. It was now, had to be now. He couldn't die letting someone he cared so deeply for think he was better than he was, in truth. He had to be honest, and maybe he'd be sent off by Washington, disowned by his family certainly, and die without recognition but he had to be honest with Alexander. "I'm sinful. In my most intimate of thoughts. My mind... it takes your kindness to the wickedest places, and I cannot bear it any longer. I am not good."

Stranger: "...John" Soft fingers found John's cheek in the dark, emboldened by a half-whispered hope. "I think we have both been unkind to one another." Out of misunderstanding, perhaps, but all the same.

You: Although the sensation of Alexander's fingertips against his cheek brought John some comfort, it wasn't enough. His words. None of it was quite enough, not anymore. He searched his friend's eyes to the best of his ability in the dark, whispering low enough that not another soul might hear even part of what he spoke, "I wish to be with you in a way which I should fantasize about Martha," he elaborated. "I am not worthy of your friendship. Your genuine affection. I do not deserve any of this, I am... a heathen, Alexander. Unfit."

Stranger: Alexander was careful to measure his words, knowing the weight they held. Though Neddie had been nothing to him that Laurens was, Alexander had felt the same once. It had taken everything ripped from him to realize that he didn't want part of any god who would condemn him for the joys to be found in the world, but still. Gently, Alexander pressed his lips against Laurens'. "You are no more a heathen than I, and it is my burden to bear that I thought you knew you weren't alone. I thought..." Alexander shook his head. "It doesn't matter what I thought, but know that I no more think less of you than I could tear out my own heart. It's yours John Laurens. Yours to do with what you wish, but I refuse to believe that we are damned when loving you has been my only salvation in this bloody war."

You: John could hardly take time to appreciate the warm, welcomed pressure of lips pressing against his own before they had departed as quickly as they'd been there and were moving again, words spilling past them. He was hesitant, more so, probably than Alexander, but in the same moment, there were no longer secrets being omitted from their chatter, they had both let it all out and it was as heartwarming as it was terrifyingly chilling to the bone, with the consequences of their affections looming in the back of his mind. He pushed the thoughts away, leaned in for another kiss, a longer, more urgent kiss in lieu of a proper response. "I love you more than I can adequately articulate, my dear," he confessed in a hushed murmur against the other male's lips before attacking them with another kiss, "More than I have ever loved another."

Stranger: Alex kissed back with equal fervency, letting the kiss banish all of the unfair assumptions he had made about why the man he loved would not take advantage what had been apparent between them since they'd met. Hamilton wasn't a fool. He knew what people said about bastard's sons - how they were tainted, how they were damaged, broken (after all how could something good come of a fractured marriage), but here in John's arms? For the first time he let himself feel wanted. "My dear Laurens. I love you more than the breath in my own body. I would gladly give up breathing if it meant I would never have to stop kissing you."

You: John decided then that he never could get tired of the way Alexander's lips felt pressed against his; the warm pressure, the sweet, quick breaths between kisses and words. "A lovely thought," Laurens murmured between continued kisses, adding quickly, "But it would be utterly selfish of me to hush the boldest mouth this revolution has to offer," he said as his lips found their way to the other male's jaw, nibbling softly at his skin, careful not to leave any love bites for others to see, "However, I do not see why I should be any less than selfishly greedy with you here, in the privacy of our own tent," he added, nipping a bit harder at the place on Alexander's neck below his ear. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Stranger: "I have already confessed that you own the deed to my heart." Alexander smiled up at John. "It would think that as the rest can't help but follow to take anything else would not be selfish, but your right." He held unto the front of John's shirt, letting out a soft sound as the other man nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck. Stranger: *I would think

You: "And truly, I could never wish to permanently silence a mouth which makes such noises as delectable as that," John spoke lowly in response to Alexander's soft, pleasured noise. "But in earnest, Alexander, you do need to get some rest," he persisted. "There will be plenty opportunities to indulge my selfishness tomorrow, and indeterminately ongoing from that point. I assure you."

Stranger: Alexander did his best to look put upon, but it was said something that he didn't have the strength to do more than pout. "You promise to be here come morning?" He asked, the question far more open than he'd meant it.

You: "I promise, my little lion, that I shall never be more than hearing distance from you unless otherwise ordered, in which case, I will return at my earliest convenience," John promised, his tone making it evident that each word was meant to its fullest extent. He pecked Alexander's jaw and then lips. "My love, my /world/," he said softly, "Rest. You need it."

Stranger: With a soft huff, Alexander turned back around, wrapping himself in John's arms. If he was being forced to sleep, at least he could do it comfortably. Bundled up he let himself relax more than he could remember allowing himself in a very long time. "If you break that promise, I am coming to find you and dragging you back to bed." The rest of the continental army be damned.

You: Laurens let a chuckle escape at the threat, murmuring, "You wouldn't dare," while simultaneously tightening his arm around Alexander's middle and burying his face in the place between his shoulder blades despite the fabric that separated their skin. He thought better of pointing out that he couldn't even if he tried, because whether or not he physically /could/, Laurens knew that he /would/ get away with it, because he would absolutely LET him.

Stranger: "I would." Alexander yawned, burrowing further into John's warmth. "I would tell the commander you're sick and trying to feign otherwise to fulfill your duties. I would of course then volunteer to escort you back to our tent and ensure you stay there until you're feeling better." For a plan made up on the spot, Hamilton couldn't help but feel pride at the idea that it just might work.

You: All too aware that Hamilton's plan would be successful, Laurens conceded with tired grunt. "My dear, you're far too clever. Using against me, one of the very things which drew me to you. I cannot believe such a person as you exists," he mumbled against his back, leaning up to press a kiss to the side of his neck once more. "Now sleep, love. You will find me exactly where I am when you wake in the morning."

Stranger: "You wouldn't love someone who made it easy." Alexander twisted enough so that he could press a soft kiss to the side of Laurens' mouth before getting comfortable once more. Settling down as he was, it was becoming more and more difficult to keep sleep at bay and as much as he wanted to cherish the moment it wasn't long before the tent was filled with the sound of Alex's almost cat-like snoring.

You: The repetitive thrumming of Alexander's sleep noises lulled John to sleep, and shortly thereafter he succumbed to slumber, only pausing to make sure that his dearest Alexander was adequately covered and cuddled up to him to receive enough heat to keep him warm throughout the night, and only then did he allow himself to follow suit.


End file.
